


dirty

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hisoka's POV, M/M, im too lazy to add more tags ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes are empty. They've been empty for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty

**Author's Note:**

> hisoillu thingy, probably ooc af, sorry

First time we met, we were both children. 

 

He looked like a porcelain doll. With long, pitch black hair and white skin. Big, dark eyes. He looked like an angel. I wanted to tear him apart.

 

The way he looked at me, made me even more angry. He looked at me with disguist. He looked at me with pity. He looked at me like i was a dog. I wanted to break his thin wrists and gauge out his pretty, pretty eyes.

And still, i understood why he looked at me the way he did. After all, that was how everyone looked at me. With disguist.

To an extent i understood. I'd feel disguist, i'd feel pity whenever i caught a glance of myself, in the glass, in the mirrors.

A scrawny child with greasy hair, dirty hands and dirty feet, yellow teeth and condescending eyes.

He was everything i wasn't. I suppose i liked that. 

 

I'm not a child anymore. A dirty child with blood under my nails and cuts on my face.  
That child is gone and everything i have left are my condescending eyes.

 

And now i know what i felt all those years ago wasn't jelaousy but admiration.  
A sick, twisted admiration. But admiration nonetheless. 

He doesn't look at me with disguist anymore. His eyes are empty. They've been empty for a while now.


End file.
